


Winter Vacation

by SnowGirl95



Category: Frozen (2013), Phineas and Ferb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:52:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8737345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowGirl95/pseuds/SnowGirl95
Summary: I had this idea after seeing this picture and I had to write it down. So Elsa’s busy with her queenly work and winter vacation has started. What will Anna do?





	

**Author's Note:**

> The picture:  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/0b/da/f3/0bdaf3bc2a632915ad4aa90dccae13c7.jpg

There's fourteen days of winter vacation

And Elsa won’t come out and spend it

So the annual problem for her little sister

Is finding a good way to convince her

 

Like maybe...

 

Building an igloo that looks like Elsa’s ice palace,

Or climb the mountain that's 80 feet high.

Constructing huge snow lady as Marshmallow’s friend,

Or making snow angels that fly.

 

Watching Northern Lights,

Sledding with Sven upside-down or

Drinking hot chocolate at midnight.

 

Cool winter carnivals, good old snowball fights, or ice dancing with your best friends.

_Olaf:_ Me!

 

As you can see, there's a whole lot of stuff to do and they’re not gonna stall.

 

So stick with us

'Cause Anna and Kristoff are gonna do it all!

So stick with us

'Cause Anna and Kristoff are gonna do it all!

 

*Knock Knock*

 _Olaf:_  Elsa! Anna and Kristoff are making winter-themed mini-movie!

**Author's Note:**

> So in case you didn't get it it was the Phineas and Ferb winter theme song with my frozen inspired twist in it.  
> Hope you liked it. Love you all  
> Snow


End file.
